Kageyama Hikaru
Kageyama Hikaru (影山輝) is a supporting character introduced in the Inazuma Eleven GO series and a forward for Raimon (GO). He's the nephew of Kageyama Reiji from Inazuma Eleven. Appearance Hikaru has short yet, bluish-purple hair and black eyes which have a white spot and a brown spot at each bottom corner. He has fair skin. His hair sometimes look like a crab pincer. Personality He seems to be a carefree person. Though when he was about to state his surname he had second thoughts telling it. It shows that he's a person who worries about what others might think of him. He also cares for his teammates. He is also rather naive as shown when he was tricked by Kariya, but even so he has a kind heart since he didn't get angry at Kariya. He is also rather close to Tenma and Shinsuke, but he is shown to be the closes to Amagi. Plot (GO) Season 1 He first appears in Episode 24 to join the soccer club. When he reveals his surname is "Kageyama", Endou, Kidou and Haruna were initially surprised, but accepted Hikaru soon after. He gets along well with Tenma and Shinsuke. In the anime, he was hesitant to reveals his surname to the point where Kidou needs to be harsh to him. In the game, he immediately says his surname right after Haruna asked for his name. In Episode 25, he is seen to be training with the other members. He's not very good at first, with Kariya Masaki making fun of him because he can't dribble and he hits his head against the goalpost. However, he is able to learn incredibly fast, being able to strike a very nice and strong shoot which impressed Sangoku Taichi after watching Kurama Norihito make a shoot for only a few seconds and learn how to dribble just by listen to Kirino Ranmaru advices (after he was tricked by Kariya, that is). During the patch to the Snowland Stadium he seems to be happy by his debut as a Raimon player. He sits on the b ench and watches on the match of Raimon VS Hakuren in Episode 026 (GO). He comments on the match on how Double Wing cannot breakthrough Zettai Shouheki. In Episode 027 (GO), he plays on the match of Raimon Vs. Hakuren, this is because he talked with Coach Endou and Kidou and stated how Double Wing could not work and that he knows how it can work, then he joins the match and this marks the first time he is on a match. After successfully releasing and completing Double Wing, he shot the ball towards the goal in which Shirosaki did not have the time to react and Hikaru scored the first goal with a powerful and fast shoot. In the end, Raimon won. In episode 28, Hikaru was dragged by Amagi after an argument with Coach Kidou. They came to Rairaiken for dinner, and Hikaru was scared for a couple of times because of Amagi's behavior (he thought that Amagi was going to fight Coach Kidou or something). He isn't seen playing against Kidokawa Seishuu (GO) in the Episode 29, but sits on the bench. In Episode 33, he seemed to be worried about Amagi. He played against Genei Gakuen in Episode 35, replacing Kurama. He used Extend Zone and scored the second goal for Raimon. Later he made a pass to Nishiki, who's made another goal with Denrai Houtou. In Episode 37, he is seen helping Shinsuke, allong with other members from Raimon and Minamisawa, in order to him masters his Keshin. During the trainning, he becames scared as Tsurugi uses his Keshin, Kensei Lancelot, to made a shoot. He is later seen surprised when Shinsuke used his Keshin. In Episode 38, he sits on the bench during the game between Raimon (GO) and Arakumo Gakuen. In Episode 39, he replaced Kurama in the second half. In Episode 40, he and the rest of the team went to the hospital and he was sad about Shindou can't play in finals along with Raimon. Later, he and the rest weren't focused on the training. He was also happy when he saw Coach Endou was back. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon He appeared in the GO movie with the rest of the Raimon's team. Like the other members, he was surprised to see they were on the God Eden, an island where the Fifth Sector train SEEDs. After he awoke, a man called Kibayama Dousan appeared and introduced to join his team, Unlimited Shining. The two teams f ought in a field near to the place where Tenma awoke and Raimon was badly beaten and lost 12-0. Later, the team met Shuu, the captain of Ancient Dark, in the forest, and they had a match with them. During the match against Team Zero, he used Extend Zone to create a chain shoot with Nishiki's keshin's Bushin Renzan. It scored the second goal to Raimon. Game appearance Hissatsu *'SH Extend Zone' *'SH Koutei Penguin 7' (3DS/Wii Game) *'SH Koutei Penguin No. 2' (3DS Game) *'OF Sprint Warp' (3DS Game) Hissatsu Tactics *'HT Double Wing' (ダブルウィング) Relationships *'Kageyama Reiji' (uncle) *'Kageyama Tougo '(grandfather) Quotes *''"If you talk it out, you might clear up your misunderstandings." (To Amagi and Yukie) Trivia *He is the only first-year shown to be in a different class from the other first years. *Hikaru is Kageyama Reiji's nephew. *His full name contradicts itself, as 'Kageyama' means ''shadow mountain and 'Hikaru' comes from hikari which means light. *He is shown to be a fast learner. **He was able to master dribbling in a short time after listening to Kirino's advice. **He was able to strike a very nice shoot after watching Kurama only at a glance. *He seems to be good at naming hissatsu and tactics as shown in Episode 025 (GO), unlike Kariya, who isn't good at naming hissatsu and tactics. *In Episode 25 the reason why he didn't want to say his surname was because he was afraid they won't accept him in since he's Kageyama's nephew who did many bad things to Raimon in the past, but luckily no one in Raimon's team heard about Kageyama. *In the game, he is hesitant to enter the Soccer Club's room and unlike the anime, he immediately reveals his surname when asked. *Judging that he was the one who named the hissatsu tactic: Double Wing, and he was also the person who completed it, he has some skills that he might have gotten from heredity from the Kageyama family. *He is a forward just like his Grandfather, Kageyama Tougo. *He has the same forename as Aporo Hikaru from Zeus Junior High. *His character song is "Houkago Chemistry (After-School Chemistry)" (with Kariya). *He has a habit of saying "UGGHKHHII!!!!" whenever he shoots during a match. (As shown when he shot a normal shoot against Hakuren, and when he uses Extend Zone). Category:GO characters Category:Raimon GO Category:Wood Character Category:Forwards Category:GO characters Category:Raimon GO Category:Wood Character Category:Forwards